Taurus Aldebaran
Aldebaran is the Taurus Gold Saint and one of the twelve strongest Saints in Athena's service. A powerful opponent and a joyful man, Aldebaran is ready to fight anyone who challenges him. Appearance Aldebaran is a large man, being the tallest among the Gold Saints. He appears to have dark blue hair, and eyebrows of the same color stretching over both his eyes, which has a black color. His casual outfit is not seen, but he does have a blue outfit slightly visible while wearing his Cloth Personality Aldebaran has shown several sides of his personality. When he is not fighting an opponent, he seems to be a joyful man, laughing at something that could be serious, but is able to show seriousness when necessary. During battle, Aldebaran is a formiddable opponent to face in battle, thinking himself unbeatable due to his fighting stance, which he demonstrated for Seiya when the Bronze Saints tried to breach through the House of Taurus. The battle of the twelve Houses House of Taurus Aldebaran makes his first appearance as the Bronze Saints try to rush through the House of Taurus after having their Cloths repaired by Mu at the House of Aries. As they charge, they are knocked back by an unseen force, and as they get back up and wonder what that was, Aldebaran emerges from the shadows, laughing as he states they will never pass through his temple without defeating them. Seiya takes the challenge straight ahead and tries to distract Aldebaran, in order to allow the other Bronze Saints passage. However, the Gold Saint easily knocks all three out, leaving Seiya to fight him on his own. Easily beating the Pegasus with his lightspeed blows, Aldebaran seems to have won the battle. But all of a sudden, a large Cosmo burst behind him, and he sees Seiya once more on his feet, ready for round two. As Aldebaran wonders what kind of Cosmo he's feeling from Seiya, the Bronze Saint launch a new "Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken", performing a Big Bang that manages to push Aldebaran into the wall. Not believing what he just saw, including being offended by Seiya stating he will break one of his golden horns, Aldebaran decides to take Seiya more seriously and launches his "Great Horn". However, Seiya simply laugh and stand up again, having seen Aldebaran's fist. As Aldebaran once more attacks Seiya, he is shocked when Seiya actually grab the "Great Horn" and almost reflect it against Aldebaran again. Pondering what just happened, Aldebaran is astonished to see Seiya once more standing up, this time burning his Cosmo even more, taking Aldebaran completly by surprise. As Seiya decides to finally settle the battle, Aldebaran angrily states that he will not let himself be toyed with, and launches "Great Horn". This time, Seiya is perfectly able to deflect the technique and blast Aldebaran down to the ground. As Aldebaran thinks that Seiya could not have survived that blast, he is taken by surprise as Seiya suddenly expose himself behind the Gold Saint and break one of the golden horns, as he promised. Simply laughing it off, Aldebaran admits defeat and allows Seiya passage through the Taurus Temple. As the other Bronze Saints rendezvous with Seiya, Aldebaran states that they too must defeat him in order to follow Seiya. They do so with little effort, combining their powers, preventing him from attacking, thus leaving him defeated by Bronze Saints twice. Aldebaran is again seen as he has a conversation with Mu about his battle with Seiya and the others, before they discuss the House of Gemini and it's guardian as the Bronze Saints make way. As he tries to detect the Gold Saint's Cosmo, he suddenly exclaims that the Gemini Gold Saint has arrived, with Mu hoping for the Bronze Saints' safety. Statue of Athena As Athena is revived and journeys through the twelve Houses, Aldebaran is waiting at the House of Taurus and joins her as she arrives. Asgard Aldebaran makes a small appearance as an aura of coldness suddenly engulf the House of Taurus. Shocked, Aldebaran turns around to face an unknown enemy who is almost as fast as he is. Although Aldebaran manages to briefly fend the attacker off, who is later revealed as the God Warrior Syd, he is suddenly struck from behind by a shadow figure, granting Syd victory. He later talks with Marin and tells her the details before she head of to Asgard in order to assist the Bronze Saints in their battle against the God Warriors. Poseidon Aldebaran makes another small appearance along with the other Gold Saints as they discuss among each other to leave Sanctuary in order to help Seiya and his friends or not. Mu strictly exclaims that this is the order of Dohko, but they notice then the Gold Cloths from the Libra, Sagittarius and Aquarius Temples moving to help the Bronze Saints during their final clash against Poseidon. Hades Taurus Temple As Mu moves onward to the Taurus Temple, he is happy to see Aldebaran standing, but is shocked to see no signs of damage as the former Gold Saints Saga, Shura and Camus had moved through. As he approaches Aldebaran, he notice that Aldebaran is already dead, due to the Specter Niobe. However, Aldebaran managed to totally crush the Specter before he died, only that the technique did not take effect right away. Wall of Grief Aldebaran is resurrected along with all the other Gold Saints, and has a brief reunion with Seiya before he joins his comrades into gathering their Cosmo in Aioros' arrow. As Aioros launch the arrow, the wall explodes, eliminating all twelve Gold Saints, leaving only their Gold Cloths behind. Cosmo Being a Gold Saint, Aldebaran is able to move at the speed of light, launching attacks at 300 000 km/s. Like his fellow Gold Saint comrades, his Cosmo has a powerful golden aura. He is said to be the fastest Gold Saint, able to attack and return to his ordinary pose with his arms crossed, without his opponent even noticing that. Techniques Great Horn: Aldebaran gathers all his Cosmo into his palms and launches it at his opponents in a flash of light. As Seiya sees it, he readies his right fist, gathers a lot of golden energy into his palm, before launching it. Cloth Aldebaran wears the Taurus Gold Cloth, one of the twelve most powerful Cloths which has been bathed in sunlight. It resembles a bull, with spiky horns at his shoulders, helmet, knee pads and arms. The Cloth covers most of the body, leaving little of his body unprotected. During the battle of the twelve Houses, he does not wear a fabric cape, but he does wear one during the Specter assault on the Sanctuary. By the time Mu found him dead, the cape was tattered. Category:Gold Saints Category:Taurus Saints Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Saints Category:Deceased characters